blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
The World
(Image Here) Istaria is a world, about the size of Earth, orbiting a yellow sun and having a decent-size pesudo-uninhabited moon and generally being Earth except with totally different geography and with the addition of magic. It is of course called different things in different languages, but Istara, the goddess of creation herself, personally calls it Istaria. Why? Because she names things. She named it for the river of energy that flows beneath reality, although the true nature of that is unknown. The physical world, known to scholars as the 'Prime' is surrounded by various magical planes, each supporting strange and wonderous elemental or divine creatures. The gods reside primarily on these planes, though some planes simply serve as an 'idealized' or 'themed' version of the mortal world, and are home to being both somewhat natural and inherently alien. The Planes The Planes of Istaria, outside of the Prime, of course, are vast and wonderous. Gods, demons, elementals, and stranger beings reside here and energy flows between them and the more physical and stable mortal world. It is this energy flow that keeps Istaria as vibrant a place as it is and, in the words of the Creation Goddess herself, “Keeps things interesting” The Lands of Aradoth Aradoth is the home of the Living Races and, incidentally, the Aegis. It is located more to the North than the other contidents, tending to a cooler climate, and has the highest level of technology. It has many mountains, valleys, and plains. It is also the home of the the gifted. The Contident of Lantania Lantania is home to many factions, notably the ruthless Altamnians. It is the largest contident, accounting for most of Istaria's landmass, and is primarily mildly temperate to tropical and warm. It is separated from Xin, it's northern neighbor, by a vast, barren desert. The Land of Xin Xin is the home of the Usi-O and the unique bobtailed Saris. It is a temperate land and, though it is far northwards, currents from it's bounding oceans and weather patterns from the south keep it far warmer than comparable parts of Aradoth. It is about half the size of the Aradothean contident, and very mountainous. It is ruled by Suye, god of spies. The Isles of Pastao Pastao is an archepelago with an enormous Island/reef. It is home to many insectoid species, but also to the Mouse-like, the Lizard-like Kobolds, the Goblins, and in the reef-islands, Humans. It is a nation constantly at war with itself, though it follows many strict rules of war. It is, ironically, ruled by Doeli, Goddess of Peace. Major Oceans and Seas Istaria, like earth, is a world of Water. These are the main, transcontidental bodies of water: Northern Straights (Northern Xin and Aradoth) The Speckled Sea (Northern Pastao) Ash Waters and the Great Whorl (West of Dralk, East of Pastao) Starwaters (West of the Lower Lantanian Lands, just East of the Southern Whorl Rift) Kia Jao Ocean (Between Xin and Pastao) Eastern Ocean (Between Aradoth and the Lantania/Xin contident) Southern Sailsky (Between Souther Aradoth and the Lantanian Penninsulas) Western Sailsky (Between Southwestern Aradoth and the Whorl Rift) Iceshore Sea (Southern Lantania) Safepass and Pastaoan Quiets (Southern end of the Whorl Rift, Southwestern Lantania and Southern Pastao) Other Places Other, stranger places that aren't quite nations or contidents are still interesting and could be the source of some fascinating Adventures! The Reefs The Lost Isles Venata Von The lost city of the Verona, lost in the Cloudlands